¡odio los lunes!
by Lady Imagination
Summary: Sakura sabrá que los lunes no son tan malos


Bueno, yo se que diran "¡que hace aqui si todavia tiene fics pendientes!" pues, jejejeje, no me concentro, asi que hize este one-shot para desestresar mi cabeza, aclaro que la ortografía no es muy buena, pero espero no los moleste.

-diálogos de los personajes-

-"_pensamientos de los personajes"-_

(aclaraciones y comentarios mios)

Esta narrado por Sakura, para que no los extrañe. Esta en un Universo Alterntivo.

.

.

.

Como odio los lunes, se preguntaran por que, pues es simple: Siempre me pasan cosas malas, espero que eso cambie hoy, que tengo mi reunion con el jefe medico del Hospital Central de Tokio,quien me podria dar una buena recomendacion de trabajo para lo que será un ascenso en el Hospital psiquiátrico General de Tokio, me han dicho que es muy serio y frio, asi que espero que mi suerte cambie y no me arruine esta oportunidad.

Miro el reloj de mi mesa de noche, y me sorprendo al ver la hora, ¡las 7:00! mi trabajo empieza a las 7:30, debo apresurarme. Salgo de la cama, y para mal, caigo de espaldas. Me levanto torpemente, dirigiendome al baño, me despojo de mi ropa y me quedo viendo la tina, ¡como desearia tomar un baño en ella! pero estoy corta de tiempo, asi que sólo tomo un baño normal. Despues de 5 minutos en la ducha, salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla color blanca, busco en mi armario algo que ponerme. Al final me decido por unos jeans no muy ajustados color negro y una camisa blanca (como en la imagen del link siguiente: .com/images?q=tbn: ) peine mi corto cabello,que extrañamente tiene un color rosa, baje a la cocina, tenia 15 minutos de sobra, pero no queria arriesgarme a llegar tarde.

Saque de la alacena un cereal, y también saque la leche del refrigerador, comi un poco apresurada mi almuerzo, y rapidamente acabe mi cereal, puse el plato en el lavatrastos y tome mis llaves, mi bolsa, un saco negro y me fui con direccion a mi auto. Me subi y al encenderlo, no paso nada, el auto no encendio, intente varias veces, pero fue en vano, el auto seguia sin prender. maldeci un par de veces y pense en una solucion, el autobus ya no pasaria por ahi, ya que este pasaba a las 7:00, hora que apenas me habia despertado. decidí irme caminando, despues de todo, el Hospital solo quedaba a unas cuadras.

En 10 minutos habia llegado, justo a tiempo, aunque, hoy no tendria mucho trabajo.

-Buenos Dias Sakura-chan-me saludo Ino, la recepcionista.

-Hola Ino-salude.

-Sakura, tienes un paciente, llego hace media hora-me dijo

-esta bien, ire a verle-dije tomando el elevador, hasta el piso 2, donde esta mi oficina. Entre, encontrandome con un hombre peli-gris que tapaba su rostro con una mascara.

-ah, usted debe ser la doctora Sakura Haruno-me dijo sin levantarse del sofá.

-asi es-dije sentandome en un sofá enfrente de él, y sacando mi cuaderno de notas-y digame señor...-

-Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-completo.

-Kakashi, digame, ¿cual es el problema?-pregunte serenamente.

-pues vera Haruno-san, mi esposa Anko me envio con usted para que me ayude con mi problema-hizo una pausa-¡soy adicto a los libros Icha Icha!-me dijo mostrandome su libro.

-um, si no me equivoco, esos libros son pervertidos, escritos por Jiraya...-

-¡no deben ser discriminados estos libros! cada una de sus palabras son geniales, bueno, excepto la vez que Rikko se queda solo con Ako mientras su esposa Hikkari estaba de viaje, ¡pobre Hikkari, su esposo se ha acostado con su mejor amiga!-me dijo dramaticamente, ahora veo de que se queja su esposa.

-bien Kakashi, estos libros te convirtieron en un pervertido, cosa que no se ve bien en la sociedad, asi que por todo un mes, te vamos a prohibir leer los libros Icha Icha, le dare a tu esposa las instrucciones-dije mientras escribia la carta para la esposa de Kakashi, pero algo me dijo que que el pervertido de Kakashi me estaba observando mis pechos.

-Kakashi...-

-¿si?-me dijo sin despegar la vista de mis pechos.

-deje de mirarme-le dije, cosa que lo obligo a quitar su mirada de mi.

-listo, por favor, entreguele este sobre a su esposa-le dije entregandoselo-si tiene alguna duda, llamemé-

-este, doctora, ¿puedo decirle algo?-

-claro-contesto

-esto, usted se parece mucho a la protagonista de las peliculas Icha Icha-me dijo viendo mis piernas, con un pequeño rubor.

-hasta luego Kakashi-no me sorprendio que dijera eso, en mi trabajo he tratado con muchos pervertidos igual o peores que él

Sono el teléfono de mi oficina, conteste, era Ino, al parecer un paciente venia en camino.

Minutos despues, entro por la puerta un niño con una cara espantada, le indique que tomara asiento, el niño se sento y yo lo imite.

-dime pequeño, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunte con voz amable

-K-Konohamaru-me dijo tartamudeando

-bien Konohamaru, ¿que problema tienes?-le pregunte con calma

-es que, tengo miedo de que un vampiro que vive por mi calle me succione la sangre-me dijo abrazando sus piernas

-¿vampiro?-pregunte dudosa

-s-si, mamá y papá dicen que solo es una persona normal, pero yo se que es mentira, Sasuke Uchiha es un vampiro, es obvio, tiene la piel pálida, cuando se enoja se le ponen los ojos rojos, es muy ferio y serio, y su casa esta decorada como la de un vampiro-me dijo con miedo

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-digo con una sonrisa de lado-Konohamaru, yo conozco a Sasuke Uchiha, él no es un vampiro, su piel es asi naturalmente, cuando se enoja no se le ponen los ojos rojos, es solo un destello, su casa es asi de rustica por que fue de su abuela, y es serio por que asi es él-

-e-entonces, ¿no es un vampiro?-pregunto impresionado.

-no, solamente te aconsejo que no lo molestes por que es muy gruñon-le sonrei.

-gracias doctora-me dijo dandome un abrazo.

-de nada, y portate bien-le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Despues de eso, mi día transcurrio normalmente, no tuve más pacientes. Vería Sabaku no Gaara en 2 horas, asi que no tenia prisas, pero igualmente, debia causar una buena impresion, él es mi boleto a la medicina psiquiatrica, dejare de ser terapeuta, para enfocarme en la medicina, asi que me pongo a leer un libro de el tema.

Veo el reloj, son las 9:00, me queda una hora, y no tendre más pacientes, asi que tomo mi bolsa y me pongo mi saco, y voy a la recepcion.

-hola Ino-

-hola Sakura,¿ya te vas?-me pregunto

-en unos cuantos minutos-

-oye, no te vi llegar en tu auto, ¿donde esta?-

-se descompuso-

-ah, te prestaria el mio, pero voy a una cita-me dijo con brillo en sus ojos

-espera Sakura, ¿iras vestida asi?-me dijo viendome de pies a cabeza

-si ¿por que?-

-en primera, mirate, ¿donde esta el maquillaje? tomare un descanso para arreglarte-me dijo tomandome del brazo hacia el baño

-bien, primero, ponte tu saco, te veras mas formal-me dijo, a lo que yo no tuve otra opcion mas que obedecerla-bien, ahora, te maquillare un poco-me dijo sacando de su bolsa maquillaje, y comenzando a maquillarme un poco-lista-me dijo

Me mire en el espejo, la verdad, Ino habia echo un buen trabajo, debo admitir que tiene cualidad para este tipo de cosas; me aplico un poco de sombra negra, un poco de rubor, y brillo labial.

-bien, estas lista, aunque tu cabello luce desordenado-me dijo

-asi me gusta mi cabello-le dije apartando sus manos de mi cabello

-esta bien-me dijo

-esta bien-dije asintiendo con la cabeza

-Sakura, ya es hora de que te vayas-me dijo empujandome afuera del edificio-mañana voy a tu casa, y me cuentas que tan guapo e...-la interrumpi

-¡Ino! ¡no digas estupideces!-la regañe, sali del edificio y me dirigi al restaurante en el que cenariamos.

Camine hasta dicho lugar, el restaurante quedaba a unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, estaba nerviosa, asi que respire profundo para tranqulizarme, no queria estar echa un manojo de nervios en precencia de Sabaku no Gaara.

Al llegar, solte un suspiro y entre al restaurante, el cual por cierto era italiano,el camarero me guio a mi mesa, la cual se encontraba sola, supongo que llegue demasiado temprano. Al sentarme, entro un peli-rojo muy bien parecido, traia puesto un elegante traje negro, pero con un toque rebelde y desarreglado (asi, pero un poco mas arreglado: .com/images?q=tbn:) me di cuenta de que se trataba de Sabaku no Gaara, ya que el camarero le imdico mi misma mesa.

-¿llevas mucho esperando?-me pregunto, tiene una voz tal sexy.

-no, acabo de llegar-le respondi sin poder evitar ruborizarme al ver esos penetrantes ojo aguamarina.

-Bien, Haruno, es un placer conocerla, me han hablado muy bien de usted-me dijo con una leve sonrisa

-igualmente-sonrei

El camarero nos trajo unas copas, y en ellas virtio vino tinto, nos dio la carta y se retiro. yo y Sabaku-san empesamos a conversar sobre el asunto de trabajo, y el camarero nos atendio y nos llevo la comida. La verdad, me fue bien en cuanto al trabajo, ya que me dijo que me apoyaria en lo que pudiera. Despues de eso, nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, que serian los amigos, la familia, etc.

No puedo creer que este soltero aún , me sorprende la verdad, pues es bastante bien parecido. Me conto que tiene dos hermanos, que trabajan en el extranjero como invercionistas. me parecio una persona muy interesante en verdad.

La cena llego a su fin, pero no veremos el Sábado otra vez, debo admitir que Gaara es todo un caballero, no como Naruto, mi mejor amigo, que le importa más comer que una Hinata, pero bueno, Naruto no tiene remedio.

Gaara y yo salimos del restaurante, hacia un poco de frio, y lo malo era qu no tenia auto para irme a casa, Gaara lo noto.

-Sakura ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no quisiera molestarte-

-esta bien, yo te llevo-me dijo

-gracias-dije subiendome a su auto

Le indique la dirección, fuimos en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta que llegamos.

-gracias por traerme-le dije

-de nada-me contesto

Entre a mi casa y fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme, me puse un pans gris u una camiseta blanca, fui a la sala, pero cuando estaba por terminar de bajar las escleras me cai.

Cai boca abajo, me levante torpemente, y tome un libro de un estante y comence a leerlo, ya eran aproximadamente medianoche, me dispuse a irme a dormir, me metí en mi cama y tuve tan mala suerte que no me di cuenta y me golpee la cabeza contra la pred.

-"_que manera de terminar un lunes"-_pense cayendo en la inconciencia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, yo dormia placidamente, hasta que un fuerte ruido me desperto, abri los ojos lentamente, y vi a Ino al lado mio con una sonrisa.

-Ino ¿que haces aqui?-

-y dime, Sabaku no Gaara ¿esta guapo?-

Al recordar al peli-rojo, me sonroje, cosa que Ino noto.

-si esta guapo, verdad, ¿y es soltero?-yo solo asenti-Sakura, deberias sacarle provecho y acercartele, si no, te vas a quedar salterona de por vida-me dijo y se echo a reir

-¡Ino!-dije molesta

-Bueno Sakura, dime, ¿como es él?-me pregunto

-p-pues, emh, no sabria decirte-dije con la mirada baja

Ino solo me sonio con picardia.

-esta bien, dejare que salgas con él un tiempo más, luego me dices todo ¿ok?-

-ya que...-dije resignada

-¡ja! y tu decias que odiabas los lunes, pues te salio algo bueno de ellos-me dijo con una sonrisa-

-si, despues de todo, los lunes no son tan malos-dije sonriendo

.

.

.

Hola! espero les haya gustado, este fic fue echo por capricho, para desestresarme y ponerle pila a mi mente. Pronto actualizare mis otros fics, no sera mañana ni pasado, pero los actualizare! o eso espero.

_**Review's...! **_

_**Por cada fic que leen y no dejan un review Naruto se hace un cm. mas chico ¡piensa en Naruto y deja un review!**_


End file.
